


Mon coeur ? T'as trouvé le titre de mon autobiographie

by Evergade



Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup avait une sainte horreur des gens qui se donnaient en spectacle. Toutes ces personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à attirer l'attention sur elle, qui parlaient sans cesse et qui passaient leur vie à mettre à jour Facebook, Instagram et Twitter. Et le hasard avait fait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de l'une d'entre elles.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack Winter week 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867714
Kudos: 2





	Mon coeur ? T'as trouvé le titre de mon autobiographie

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup avait une sainte horreur des gens qui se donnaient en spectacle. Toutes ces personnes qui ne pensaient qu'à attirer l'attention sur elle, qui parlaient sans cesse et qui passaient leur vie à mettre à jour Facebook, Instagram et Twitter. Et le hasard avait fait en sorte qu'il tombe amoureux de l'une d'entre elles.

Sa mère et lui avaient déménagé à Brugess, après la mort de son père et il s'était fait transférer au lycée du coin. Dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la cafétéria, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui. Il comprit bien vite que personne d'autre n'avait de piercing, de tatouage, ou n'était habillé de la tête aux pieds en cuir et jean noir. Il faisait vraiment tache dans le paysage. Mais au fond, il s'en tapait. Il n'avait qu'une année à tirer avant de prendre la suite de son oncle dans son atelier, dans son village natal. Il se voyait très bien rester comme ça, solitaire, se concentrant sur son Bac pendant un an. Malheureusement, vingt minutes après qu'il se soit trouvé une table, un garçon vient le voir en lui demandant de venir s'installer avec eux ''pour avoir de la compagnie, parce que c'est pas marrant de manger seul''. Hiccup lui avait dit qu'il était bien comme ça, mais l'autre n'avait rien voulu savoir. Adieux sa tranquillité. Au moins, il n'avait pas à faire la conversation, parce que Jack parlait pour deux. Après quelque temps, il finit par l'affectionner et se lia d'amitié avec son groupe d'amis. Enfin avec Tatiana et Sandy, surtout, parce qu'Aster et Nick mirent du temps à l'apprécier. Ce ne fut que deux ans plus tard qu'il n'en comprit la raison.

Il traînait en ville avec Jack, le suivant nonchalamment dans tous les magasins dans lesquels il voulait aller. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où Jack se tue, complètement immobile. Presque immédiatement, Hiccup s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda.

-Jack, ça va ?

-Faut qu'on se casse.

-Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Jack trembla et Hiccup s'inquiéta.

-Tiens, mais qui voilà donc ! Fit une voix doucereuse.

Hiccup tourna la tête et vit un garçon qui devait avoir à peu près leurs âges. Vêtu de noir de haut en bas, il avait plusieurs piercings sur le visage et ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux d'ébène plaqués en arrière lui donnaient un air de cinglé.

-Et t'es qui, toi ? Demanda Hiccup, pas vraiment amical.

-Jack ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? Oh, je suis déçu, moi qui pensais que j'aurais plus… _D’impact_ dans sa vie.

-C'est… C'est mon ex.

L'inconnu eut un sourire méchant.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'après avoir essayé de te jeter du haut de l’hôpital, tu as essayé de te noyer ? T'en es à combien, de tentative de suicide, là ? Cinq ? Six ?

Jack voulu s'enfuir, mais Hiccup lui attrapa le bras. Hors de question qu'il lui court après dans tout le centre-ville.

-Sois gentil de laisser mon pote tranquille.

L'inconnu explosa de rire.

-C'est qui, lui ? Fit-il dédaigneusement. Ton nouveau mec ? Je sais que t'as toujours aimé les bad-boys, mais là… C'est vraiment qu'une pale copie…

Hiccup comprit enfin pourquoi Aster et Nick avaient tant de réserve avec lui.

-Tu connais Berk ? Fit-il.

-Pff… Non.

-C'est le bled d'où je viens. C'est à 500 bornes d'ici, à peu près. Là-bas, quand on a un souci avec quelqu'un, on le règle à la manière viking.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Jack se fera certainement une joie de me donner ton adresse. Et conduire 500 bornes en pleine nuit, ça ne me dérange pas. À Berk, quand on a un souci avec quelqu'un, on le marave. Et quand le maraver ne suffit pas, on le jette du haut d'une falaise dans l'océan. Et j'ai encore des amis là-bas, qui se feront une joie de m'aider. Tu disparaîtras. Pfft ! Et je pense pas que y'a grand monde qui te cherchera. Reste loin de Jack. Et tu resteras loin de Berk.

-J'ai pas peur de toi.

Hiccup sourit dangereusement.

-Alors, c'est que t'es idiot.

Hiccup ramena Jack à sa voiture et le conduisit chez lui. Il se gara devant sa maison et pour la première fois en deux ans, il attendit qu'il parle.

-J'imagine que tu veux une explication, commença-t-il.

-Pas si tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

-C'est mon ex… Le mec qu'on a croisé.

-J'avais compris.

-Et… Ça s'est mal terminé… Ça a mal commencé, aussi.

-C'était une relation de merde, en fait.

-Ouais… Il… C'est le genre de mec qui s'insinue dans ta tête, sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Quand il m'a largué, la première fois, j'ai… J'ai fini à l’hôpital... Je me suis ouvert les veines… C'est Aster qui m'a trouvé… Et quand il a fait semblant de me reprendre pour mieux me larguer, j'ai enchaîné les tentatives et… J'ai fini en psy pendant six mois.

Hiccup soupira et Jack s'attendait à ce qu'il lui sorte quelque chose de profond.

-Okay.

-Quoi, c'est tout ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Plus qu'un simple okay.

-T'as fait une erreur, en sortant avec lui. Ça t'a fait commettre des conneries, mais qui n'en fait pas ?

-Le truc, c'est que si j'avais pas mes amis… Je…

Jack se tut et détourna les yeux. Hiccup lui prit la main.

-C'est à ça que ça sert, les potes. Et t'es pas le seul à avoir quelques conneries à ton actif.

Jack le regarda, en s'essuyant discrètement les yeux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je t'ai raconté comment j'ai perdu ma jambe ?

-Dans un accident de voiture ?

-Non, ça c'est que je raconte. La vérité est beaucoup moins glorieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est- passé ?

-J'ai voulu prouver à mon cousin qu'il avait tort et que je pouvais être un dragon. Résultat, 3 mois de coma, trauma crânien, une jambe en moins et des cicatrices partout, parce que j'ai fini dans une décharge de verre.

-C'est… C'est pour ça que t'es aussi tatoué ?

-Ça cache les plus vilaines, ouais… J'ai eu de la chance de m'en tirer entier. Enfin presque.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'en a jamais parlé ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton ex ?

Jack s'enfonça dans son siège.

-J'avais honte.

-T'es pas le seul à t’être fait manipuler. Des connards comme ça, malheureusement, il y en a un certain nombre. Mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre. Tes amis sont là pour toi. Moi, je suis là pour toi. Et je te jure que je ne laisserais plus un tordu dans son genre te blesser.

Jack se mis à pleurer doucement et défit sa ceinture de sécurité. Il se jeta sur Hiccup et le serra contre lui. Hiccup n'en fit pas trop de cas, connaissant les élans câlins de son ami. Mais quand il se mit à l'embrasser, en revanche, ça devint plus bizarre.

-Hola… Attends… Fit-il en le repoussant.

-Désolé, fit Jack avec un regard triste.

-Non, c'est pas… C'est pas le problème, tu es très mignon et... Mais là tout de suite, tu es trop fragile et je ne veux pas profiter de toi.

Jack ne dit rien et enfouit son visage dans son cou avant de glisser sa main vers son entrejambe qu'il palpa.

-Et si j'ai envie que tu profites de moi ?

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre et trouva en lui le courage de le repousser.

-Jack, non.

-Mais tu en as envie, aussi.

-Oui mais je ne profiterais pas de toi. Reviens me voir demain, et si tu veux toujours, on verra.

-Jack soupira, résolu.

-À demain, alors.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avec se sortir de la voiture, laissant Hiccup rentrer chez lui avec la plus grosse érection de sa vie.

Le lendemain, Jack revint le voir et s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille mais maintint ses propos. Alors ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. En voyant sa dégaine, la mère de Jack eut un peu peur, mais quand elle vit comment Hiccup regardait Jack, elle se dit que cette fois, son fils avait trouvé un bon parti. Les amis de Jack n'étaient pas non plus très chauds mais forcés de constater qu'Hiccup n'était pas un détraqué, ils furent rapidement soulagés et heureux pour eux. Un an plus tard, ils emménageaient ensemble.

Ils n'avaient jamais recroisé son ex et Jack s'en contentait parfaitement. Et bien qu'il pensait qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais, Hiccup se mit à apprécier ce côté m'as-tu-vu de Jack ainsi que son flot de paroles constant. Parce que même si ça le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de superficiel, à chaque fois que Jack était éloigné de lui, il le cherchait des yeux et quand il le trouvait, un magnifique sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Et quand Jack rentra ce soir-là, en enlevant son manteau tout en racontant sa journée, Hiccup le regarda faire avec amour. Sans y faire attention, Jack s'assit sur ses genoux tout en continuant de parler. Et quand il lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait, Hiccup répondit qu'il était sorti du tatoueur une demi-heure plus tôt.

-Tu t'es encore fait tatouer ?

-Yep.

-Je pensais que tu avais fait tous tes tatouages il y a longtemps.

-Oui, mais celui-ci, ce n'est pas pour cacher une cicatrice.

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait, alors ?

Hiccup haussa un sourcil en souriant.

-Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait ?

-Si… Si c'est quoi ?

Hiccup défit sa chemise à carreaux et tira sur son T-Shirt noir pour montrer l'emplacement de son cœur où trônait désormais un flocon de neige stylisé.

-Wow, fit Jack en le touchant délicatement. Wow, c'est…

Il le regarda soudainement inquiet.

-Et t'as pensé… Je veux dire, si on se sépare?

Hiccup laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-Eh bien je serais l'abruti qui aura un tatouage de flocon de neige sur le cœur. Mais même si on se sépare…

Il le sera contre lui.

-Tu as une place importante dans ma vie, et je ne veux pas l'oublier. Ça faut deux ans qu'on est ensemble et c'est les deux plus belles années de ma vie. Je voulais juste rentré à Berk, dès que je suis arrivé là, mais tu m'as donné envie de rester. Tu m'as fait me sentir chez moi, ici. Tu es mon foyer, Jack, et même si on se sépare… Je ne veux pas oublier cette partie de ma vie.

Jack sourit, ému, et le gratifia d'un long baiser avant de lui caresser la mâchoire mal rasée avec affection.

-Comment peux-tu être autant… Impossible ?

-Impossible ?

-À la fois courageux, génial, autant dévoué et… Sentimental. T'es juste parfait, chéri.

Hiccup sourit, touché par sa déclaration et dit avec une vantardise qui lui était inhabituelle :

-Mon cœur ? T'as trouvé le titre de mon autobiographie.

Jack sourit.

-Si j'en fais partie, de ton livre, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il est un titre aussi naze.

Hiccup sourit et embrassa son petit ami.


End file.
